Hiding Love
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: When Fred finally asks Angelina to be his wife, he decides it's time for George to get a girl. Except George says he already has someone, and it's not who Fred would have expected. FW/AJ and GW/LJ. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Hiding Love**

**Summary:**** When Fred finally asks Angelina to be his girlfriend, he decides it's time for George to get a girl. Except George says he already has someone, and it's not who Fred would have expected. FW/AJ and GW/LJ.**

**After the war, but Fred's alive like he should be. One-shot. **

**Chapter 1**

Fred's POV

"Guess what?" I asked George, my twin, flopping down onto the couch between him and Lee Jordon, our best friend.

I'd just closed up our joke shop, Lee was staying to help out since the end of the war.

"Filch has finally admitted his love for Madame Pince?" George guessed.

"Snape and McGonagall fell in love?" Lee asked.

"You're both sick," I cringed.

"Yeah, everyone knows it's McGonagall and Slughorn," George snickered.

"Really? I thought it was Slughorn and Sprout," Lee laughed.

"I think we're getting of track here," I said.

"Fine, what was your news?" George asked.

"I asked Angelina to marry me and she said yes!" I exclaimed happily.

We'd been going out since seventh year and we'd finally decided to make it official. Lee and George congratulated me.

"I didn't know she still played Quidditch," Lee said.

"She doesn't," I said, confused about the change of topic.

"Oh, I thought she must have taken a Bludger to the head," Lee laughed.

George burst out laughing.

"You're just jealous because I can get a girl and you two can't!" I said.

"Who says we can't?" George asked.

"Neither of you have been out with anyone since seventh year," I pointed out. "Which brings me to the next topic; I'm going to set you up with one of Angelina's friends," I pointed at George.

"What? Why?" George yelped.

"It's not right having one twin engaged and another one single," I said.

"I'm not interested," George said angrily.

"Why?" I asked, shocked at George's anger.

"I'm just not," he got up and went into his room.

I stared at George's closed bedroom door; George had never done that before.

"I'll go talk to him," Lee said quietly, going into George's room and shutting the door behind me.

With nothing else to do, I quickly got out the Extendable Ears and listened in on their conversation.

George's POV

"Are you ok?" Lee asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Fine, just hit a sore subject," I muttered, rubbing my head where my ear used to be.

"I know, maybe you should tell him," Lee suggested.

It was awful lying to Fred; he was my twin and we weren't meant to have any secrets, but I couldn't see him being happy about me having a boyfriend. I hadn't told him I was gay yet, if it was up to me, I wouldn't ever. Lee, my boyfriend since seventh year, thought I should tell him, but what if he hated me for it? I wasn't ready to take that risk.

"I just can't see him excepting it," I sighed.

"You'll never know unless you tell him," Lee said gently.

"Have you told him yet?" I challenged.

"That's different," Lee cringed. "He's your twin."

"He's your best friend!" I exclaimed.

"This is rich, _you_ telling _me _to tell Fred when _you _can't," Lee snorted.

"I can too, I just don't want to," I protested.

"Yeah, well, so can I!" Lee said stubbornly.

"I don't like lying to him," I whispered, sitting down on my bed.

"So tell him," Lee pulled me towards him for a hug.

"What if he hates me?" I asked quietly.

"He won't, but if he does, I'll hex him into next week before setting Angelina on him," Lee promised.

I snorted. Angelina had found out last month when she'd walked into my room looking for Fred and found me kissing Lee instead. She'd promised not to tell Fred, and even said she'd hex him if he didn't accept it.

Fred's POV

Having enough with the secrets, I stormed into the room, still holding the Extendable Ears.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

George sent a panicked look towards Lee and then the Extendable Ears in my hands.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

"Really? So you're not hiding anything?" I asked doubtfully.

George shook his head.

"Then you won't mind me doing this," I said cheerfully. "_Vraito_."

I cast the truth spell on both Lee and George.

"Now, are you going to tell me? Remember you can tell no lies," I said.

"I don't want to tell you," George said.

"I couldn't care less," Lee looked bored.

"What's the secret then?" I asked.

"I'm gay," George blurted out, looking horrified.

I'll admit I was shocked, of all the secrets, I wasn't expecting that.

"You what? You too?" I asked Lee.

"Guilty as charged," Lee said cheerfully.

For the first time since charging into the room, I realized Lee had his arm around George and George was leaning into him as if seeking comfort. Suddenly everything made sense.

"You're together, you have been since seventh year," it wasn't a question but George nodded anyway.

"You could have told me," I play sulked.

George smiled, relieved I wasn't angry.

"If you hurt my brother though," I warned Lee.

"Oi! I can look after myself," George protested.

"Please," I snorted. "You're obviously the girl in your relationship."

No ones POV

Lee nodded, chuckling as the two twins wrestled on the floor, everybody just relieved there were no more secrets.

**A/N: I know it's not very good, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go. Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me please. :)**


End file.
